Love is
by criticat
Summary: For him love was a waste of time. For her love was merely her job. Neither failed to get what they desired until the time came for the Kami of Love to take on her hardest task yet - find the perfect match for Takahashi Sesshomaru.
1. Love is not mandatory

**Love is..**

**A Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction.**

**Rated M for adult themes,lemons and language. **

**First of all I would like to thank Sugar0o for allowing me to use her lovely gorgeous art as an inspiration for this story.**

**This particular plot bunny haunted me for ages and ages but I felt too shy to ask. Then I made a deal with myself. If r0o says ok than I shall allow the plot bunny to live and if not than he shall go back to the Great Nowhere from whence he came. Anyways, without further ado, here it is! Hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>The Kami of love groaned in frustration, clasping her head tightly as she thought against the urge to pull her hair out. He's done it again, hasn't he? How the feat was achieved, she had no idea. The set up was perfect, if she said so herself. Her – a curvaceous brunette with high ambitions and he, an equally gorgeous youkai who admired one's strive for greatness. They were just so compatible, so bloody <em>right <em>for each other. So when and how did it exactly go wrong?

Running her hands through unruly obsidian locks, the goddess paced her quarters, mumbling under her breath as she recalled the events of the last two months. Dinners? Check. Intercourse? Check. Repeated intercourse? Far too many times to keep a tally.

"Oh what's the use?" she said with a huff, lowering herself onto a decorative pillow, "it's not as if it's the first time he screwed it all up."

Seeing the numerous magazines lying neatly on the bottom of her bed she reached up to pick them up. With a scowl, she threw them against a wall, the glossy papers colliding with the wall with a thump then scattering across the floor.

'The most elusive bachelor my ass.'

More like the biggest jerk.

As much as she hated to admit it, Sesshomaru Takahashi made her feel almost inadequate. Before him, her record was squeaky clean for there was none that could weave the tendrils of destiny together better than her, none that could make better matches. That was until the mulish taiyoukai came into the picture. Some Kami of Love she was if she could not make him desire a woman for longer than a few ruts. Perhaps she should just..

"No," she said as determination slowly worked its way onto her face. She has never given up before and she was not about to do it now. Perhaps a change of tactic was in order.

Lips quirking upwards, the young woman let her eyes skim across the vibrant pictures of the discarded magazines, the youkai's indifferent expression no longer making her blood boil. Oh she was going to have fun with this one. He was going to find a perfect companion and live happily ever after. Whether he wanted to or not.

************* Love is ***************

Sesshomaru Takahashi was displeased. This much was evident from the way he typed furiously, his silver brows furrowed in deep concentration as his long, elegant digits skimmed across the keys. His secretary has now waited over twenty minutes to be acknowledged, the woman's pitiful look or the way her fingers twitched as she held the heavy folders with the documentation only making the tai sigh in exasperation. Perhaps it was easier to acknowledge her presence lest she decided to stand there for another twenty minutes.

"Yuko?"

"Yes, Takahashi-sama?" The young girl stuttered as papers in the folders in her hands came dangerously close to spilling onto the floor.

Still refusing to raise his eyes to regard the useless, clumsy woman he wondered what in the world possessed him to hire her in the first place.

"Did you bring the Ookami report?"

"Yes of course! I just wanted to tell you that I.."

"That would be all."

"But Kagura telephoned and she insisted.."

"I am not interested to hear what she has to say," he replied coolly, "Make sure not to answer her calls again. Tell the security to keep her out. She will not set a foot in this building."

"Hai, Takahashi-sama."

Two hours later, he stole a glance at his watch. Nine thirty. Perhaps it was time to call it a day.

************** Love is **************

As the elevator doors slid open soundlessly, Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked with chocolate orbs. With a small devious smirk that hinted at less than pious thoughts, the youkai walked inside, pressing the first floor button with an elegant finger. Inhaling deeply, he found the female's scent to be quite pleasant, her slight nervousness at being so close to him quite refreshing in comparison to the boldness that radiated off most women in his presence.

"Working late Miss.."

"Higurashi. Kikyo Higurashi. There were some matters that required attention."

Sesshomaru nodded in approval but chose not to continue the conversation. Silence stretched as the elevator crawled down slowly. Her stomach chose that moment to growl, the brunette's face turning three shades of red in embarrassment.

"I take you haven't eaten yet," he said with a ghost of a smirk, "come. Let's eat."

"Together?"

"Hn."

***************** Love is ****************

It was for sure happening too fast. One moment they were engaged in pleasant if not slightly one sided conversation and the next she was pressed tightly against him, their tongues battling for dominance. With a growl, Sesshomaru picked her up; toned legs snaking around his waist as her skirt rode up even higher, revealing what was underneath. The lacy number left little to the imagination and it was exactly what had him deciding to let this continue.

This was very much unlike him. To insist that she accompanied him to dinner then saying that there was no better place to dine than his home. He rarely took females there for many reasons, one of them being Rin. The women that graced his bed were meant for just that, he did not want to have to deal with the consequences of his adoptive daughter becoming attached to one. Luckily, Rin was away on an a rare visit to his mother so there was no chance of her seeing the woman ever after he was through with this.. Kikyo was it?

Her tongue darted along his throat and up, leaving a wet trail as she continued towards his jaw. The tai grunted, thrusting into her as she realised a wanton moan. He aided her as she peeled her blouse off, setting her down as they continued to undress between passionate kisses.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?"

He suppressed a sigh. Why did the women always insist on talking before, during and after the act? He found it completely idiotic. Keeping his opinions to himself, the inu nodded, giving her permission to proceed.

"Is this just a one night stand? Or could this be more? Surely you felt it too.."

The stony look on his face gave it all away despite his best efforts. For him, this was quite meaningless and she was nothing more than a one time lover.

Suddenly, the panting aroused woman laughed. It was not simply a nervous titter, no, this was full on, uncontrolled laughter. His expression turning incredulous set her off on another round of guffaws, making Sesshomaru rise from his position until he sat up. The girl closed her face with her hands, rolling around as she struggled for breath. Then, just as it suddenly as it began, her laughter stopped. Wiping a wayward tear with the back of her hand, the woman rose to a sitting position.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. It's just you should have seen your face when I mentioned commitment."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't.."

"Oh _you_ wouldn't, would you?"

This was when Sesshomaru took a good look at his almost one time lover, the girl's face under coming changes. It was nothing drastic, but the deep chocolate eyes swirled with azure until they were the purest cerulean, her straight hair curling until it fell around her shoulders in unruly tresses, her figure filling out in some places as her waist narrowed, legs lengthening. Her attire has too changed. Instead of the rather risqué black lace, loose rich garments that fell in gentle waves adored the smirking girl.

"Who are you?"

"I go by many names: Venus, the Kami of Love, Aphrodite. But you can call me Kagome."


	2. Love is a glitch

**Love is..**

**A Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction.**

**Rated M for adult themes,lemons and language. **

"What kind of trickery is this?" he spat through clenched teeth, circling her like a predator. Another female would have found the way he towered over her slight form frightening. This one, however, appeared to be very much amused.

"Do not deny the obvious, Sesshomaru," she grinned, shaking the rest of the glamour off until she looked like herself, the last of the brown speckles in her eyes brightening to a blue hue. "You know very well that I am telling you the truth."

Sniffing her cautiously, failing to notice the bitten undertones of lies, he nodded and moved back. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to do my job"

Narrowing his eyes to golden slits, the tai regarded the girl in front of him as she bounced about the room, looking at everything with owlish, confused eyes. The shimmering fabric that made up the pitiful excuse for clothes she was wearing did little to conceal her milky, smooth flesh, parting invitingly as she leaned forward to examine his television and, despite his aggravation, he found his gaze lingering on her back and then sliding lower. She seemed so... mortal, so fragile. It could not possibly be true. A kami was meant to be majestic, excruciatingly powerful and scathingly unapproachable. This one frolicked about in next to nothing and had the antics of a child with a sugar high.

Plopping down onto the sofa, Kagome, if he remembered correctly, pulled her long legs up, propping her head up on her knees. Sesshomaru, despite the little prudent voice in his head saying it was a bad idea, chose to place himself next to her.

"I've got to say you and your inability to experience emotions of any sorts has been quite a pain in the butt. I mean do you know how long it normally takes me to make a couple to fall in love? From thirty seconds to a few days," she held up her fingers for emphasis, "With you I've been working for months but to no avail," she frowned, "Which is why I am here. It is time for a hand on approach."

"I do not require your _services_." the tai said obstinately, levelling her with a particularly scathing look from his vast artillery of glowers and glares.

"I beg to differ. I mean don't you ever feel that awful, unexplainable emptiness deep inside your being? Don't you wish to find someone who will always support you and give you her all? Don't you want someone who you can protect? Who will protect you in return?"

A scoff was her answer. Inching closer towards him, she only smirked as he moved away, obviously desiring to put more distance between himself and the mad, blabbering female. Smiling in a manner so saccharine that it could rot all enamel from ones teeth, she purred, trailing a slender finger down his chest "You better co-operate with me, or else.."

"Is that a threat?" he glowered, catching her finger in a vice-like grip with a threatening growl. She should have been trembling, intimidated .. Instead, the kami patted his shoulder in a placating yet patronising manner, much like his mother would should he misbehave.

"Don't be silly! However, this will be. Until you will find it possible to work with me, you will find that something else is not possible. Call me if you change your mind."

Clicking her slender fingers, she pulled a small piece of plastic out of thin air, glitter swirling around her slender digits and item.

"A business card?" he smirked, quirking a silver eyebrow.

"One has to adapt to the world, don't you find?"

Shoving a ridiculously pink business card into his hand, she disappeared with a soft tingle, coating his pristine self in mists of pink shimmers.

**************Love is***************

Three days after the occurrence, Sesshomaru found himself scowling at the pink monstrosity held disdainfully between two clawed digits. It was far too _girly_. Chibi couples were cradling little smiley hearts as they skipped merrily upon a field, the sun shining down on them brightly. Turning it over, he saw 'Kagome' written in elegant scrawl, the hot pink colour of the ink almost pristine in comparison to the art on the other side. No number or any contact details. Nothing. Not that he wished to see the infuriating creature again of course, but why would a kami even have a business card?

'Ridiculous.'

Determined to never think of the strange female again, Sesshomaru flung the card into the nearby rubbish bin with casual determination.

************Love is**************

The demoness panted underneath him, her folds glistening as she eagerly waited for the tai to enter her. Squirming, unable to wait any longer, she whimpered as he trailed his claws down her chest to rest on her lower abdomen, his other hand slipping underneath her head, pulling roughly on her hair, and exposing her neck to his tongue. She was on the brink, ready for the logical continuation of the act and yet it never came. The demon above her stilled, his brows furrowed. Barring his deadly, elongated fangs he growled lowly, making a shiver of different kind run down her spine. Something was wrong, but what?

"My lord?" she mumbled, smiling sweetly as his eyes locked with hers. She looked down, making sure to act just as a submissive bitch was expected to, hoping that if give the chance to show his dominance, the exquisite male above her will wish to continue.

"Leave," he growled.

"But I.."

"I said get out."

His aura expanding, the threat barely contained, she chose not to question him further. Wriggling away from him, the demoness picked her clothes up with tremulous hands, hurrying out of the room.

Once alone, Sesshomaru stood, pacing the room in all of his naked glory. What happened was absolutely unacceptable. He often found that others failed him and learnt to deal with their slights, attributing it to the fact that only he could carry the title of absolute perfection. Which is why to have failed himself... Staring down at his lower abdomen, he growled loudly, the gold of his eyes tainted by the crimson as his hair billowed around him, his primal bestial side howling at loss of an explanation. Blinking the red away, he felt the silver strands of his hair settle around his shoulders, brushing against his back. Perhaps he was reading too much into it. With the many recent stresses and the lack of sleep, this kind of occurrence should have been expected. Yes, this must be it. That or the female simply failed to entice him enough for his member to react. Thus calmed, the youkai decided to rest. After all, he had nothing better to do now anyway.

*************Love is**************

This was ridiculous. He could understand a onetime failure, but seven?

An intelligent, prudent being that he was, Sesshomaru recalled the recent events, trying to determine what could have influenced his penis in such a way that he was no longer interested in participating in any sorts of activities. Even those that did not include a partner at all.

And then it struck him. The cerulean eyes shining with mirth, her little speech before she poofed away and tainted his room with glitter that was yet to be removed out of the plush carpet.

"_Until you will find it possible to work with me, you will not find something possible either."_

Growling loudly as the meaning behind her words became painfully, _very_ painfully, clear he stomped out of the room. He refused to give in. If the female wished for this to be this way, then it meant war. He, the Lord of the West, the almighty taiyoukai refused to be bested by that mere slip of a girl.

Later that evening, after discarding yet another female, the youkai lay sprawled across his bed, weighing his options.

He could continue the way he was now without any problem of course; after all, there was more to life than rutting. No more listening to blabbering females and pretending to be interested in their feelings and opinions, no more dealing with his mother or sire in regard to future grandpups, no losing his dignity in admitting to the infuriating woman that he was wrong and no... No sex. Ever.

Fortunately, convincing Jaken to look through all the nearby rubbish tips was quite an easy feat and soon he found the slightly torn but nonetheless the same business card resting in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>What can I say, I am evil. Males need their action and Sesshomaru is no different. I must admit that I was a little nervous about posting this. It has been a while since I've done proper chapter stories and without a beta too! *gasp* So do review and tell me what you think! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
